


Kept Secrets

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Not a healthy relationship, Questionable Consent Issues, but we have a murder chicken involved, mindfuckery, not enough stretching, scratching/clawing, when is that healthy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Zapdos decides it's time to make Spark jealous. What better way to do that than with his bonded's boyfriend? Even better he's going to make sure Spark knows that he can't give Go what he can even at the cost of a long-kept secret. Spark isn't really on board with this plan and well, Fearow doesn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual this is due to Surfi's work. If you haven't checked it out and you're here... why???? Seriously, go give her love and support: http://www.surfacage.net/
> 
> This headcanon while not a prerequisite does explain why Spark panics so much: http://blanchesparkcandela.tumblr.com/post/156953167426/a-spark-headcanon
> 
> Things to note: Per Surfi, Spark cannot feel his own hands due to the bonding marks. 
> 
> This fic is not beta'd or proofed by anyone besides me. Italics are Spark and Fearow bantering at each other inside their mind.

Spark screamed. He begged, pleaded and tried to fight his way back out. His control had gotten so good. He was supposed to be the one who kept Fearow from hurting anyone. He couldn't even keep the ones he loved safe. He could see and hear, Fearow gave him that much, forced that upon him.

His heart should be beating wildly in his chest with fear and yet he couldn't feel that. No, his body wasn't even his own. He couldn't even claim that. It was rare that Fearow forced him back though. They had grown so in sync, or rather, Spark grew in sync with Fearow.

This hadn't happened in a long time and even then he wasn't made to watch, not like this. The way Go looked at him was different. He knew he wasn't Spark anymore or at least had an idea. Small favors. He whimpered, pleaded again. _Don't hurt him._

 _Now where's the fun in that?_ The bird chided, eager to stir the pot further. Small flashes of what little glimpses happened that fateful day Fearow first took over his bonded bled into the scene before him. Sparks mind supplied it all. Zapdos didn't have to do anything more.

“Come here, Little Instinct,” the yellow eyed beast rumbled. He didn't try to pretend he was Spark. There was little point with this human. This one had been by their side long enough to learn all their tells and quirks.

Go scooted in closer and ran his hands over Zapdos's shoulders, smiling coyly. His voice was sultry as he spoke, “like this?”

“Perfect,” he growled. Clawed hands groped Go’s ass and ground his cock against the other's roughly. Zapdos was going to have so much fun with this one.

 _Please, Fearow, don't hurt him. I love him,_ Spark pleaded with his legendary, watching Go gasp with pleasure. _Go please, he's not me. Run._

Fearow smiled at Go, “will you do me a favor, Little Instinct?” Clawed fingers pressed softly at Go’s lips. A pink tongue shot out and licked at them. Words weren't needed. Fingers slid inside his wet warm mouth with ease.

_It's such a pretty sight, isn't it Spark? You can't imagine how it feels anymore, can you? Your hands have been numb for too long. It's not like anything else. I have such control and the nerves in hands are so unique. They're made for such fine motor control._

Spark whimpered, clinged to the ether around him. He had no way of stopping this. Even when Fearow had control he couldn't feel this. He spoke back, tone softened, _you can feel it?_

Spark didn't know that Fearow could. It was an odd thing to realize. Maybe it was because of the mark though. Either way he was shaken by it. Fearow had kept that secret for far too long. He had known Fearow for so long and they had been so close. They shared the same body and yet he didn’t know this. Fearow laughed loud and echoing through Spark’s mind, _I can feel everything. His lips are so soft and they’ve gotten so slick. He’s bobbing a little, like he’s eager to suck on our cock. Definitely eager, the hum of the moan just vibrated through. How delicious._

Spark whined and watched Go slip off his own fingers, Fearow’s fingers. “Hey, don’t space out on me, Zapdos.”

 _He knows?!_ Spark’s mind whirred and he heard Fearow’s laugh even as his attention shifted back to Go. His hand wrapped around the trainer’s neck and he smiled mischievously. “Don’t worry, it was just a little banter. I know exactly what I’m going to do with you.”

The hand on his neck squeezed and Spark clamored, trying to gain control again. He couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to Fearow had a firm hold. Go squirmed and felt Fearow’s fingers press at his ass. He pushed back against them eagerly.

_You really can’t appreciate how warm he is or how perfectly he clenches when you can’t feel this. I’m surprised you manage to stretch him without hurting him. He’s a little dry and saliva isn’t enough so it pulls a bit._

Spark whimpered at the information Fearow sent him. Go gasped for air and clung to him, panting for more. “Zapdos, ngh-”

Zap pulled his fingers out and smiled. His voice was smooth as he spoke, “roll over and put your ass up. Let me stretch you properly.” Go complied and Zap grabbed the lube, smearing it over his clawed fingers before sliding them in. The brunet was whimpering and clutching at the sheets.

 _You’re going too fast!_ Spark protested, _stop you’re hurting him!_

Zapdos added a third finger and Go sobbed. It was definitely painful for him but he wasn’t protesting. Spark was panicking anyway.

 _You should feel how he’s clenching though. He’s loving the stretch, just on the right side of hurt. Of course, you can never give that to him the way I can,_ Zapdos mocked.

 _I don’t want to hurt him!_ Spark screamed back at the legendary.

Fearow pulled their fingers halfway out and poured more lube, sliding it in with a squelching noise. He lubed his cock next and slid into Go’s slick clenching hole with a moan, “good boy. Taking my whole length in one go.”

“Please don’t move- just-” Go gasped, shaking and fisting the sheets.

Fearow waited, stroking Go’s back with his claws. When the quivering subsided he started thrusting gently, clawed hands gripping Go’s hips. He started speeding up and anything Spark said to him was lost. He bit at Go’s shoulder and clawed at him as he got even faster. The trainer was moaning their own pleasure now, even through the haze.

Go could feel the little jolts of electricity coming from Zap and each tug on his nipple or pleasantly buzzy shock to his cock made him see starts. Zapdos was pleased by his little human’s reactions and kept working to illicit more of them. Go came first, overwhelmed by the sheer onslaught brought on by it all. His cum splattered on the sheets and he collapsed, held up only by his hips in Fearow’s hands for a few more thrusts until the legendary came inside him. When he pulled out cum and lube dripped out, making Zapdos smile.

_I’ll let you clean up this mess, shall I?_

_Fea “-row!”_ Spark blurted out, coming to. Go exhaustedly looked over his shoulder with confusion at him and those eyes-

Spark couldn’t take it. Go had been hurt because of him. Tears started to well up in his eyes and Go had already started to push himself up to comfort him despite his own pains and somehow that made it worse. Spark pulled Go into a shaky hug, sobbing on his shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay, Spark. I’m okay. I promise, I would have safeworded if it was too much,” he reassured.

“I couldn’t- stop! Wanted to. Didn’t- give him control,” Spark managed brokenly, “-kept secrets!”

Go didn’t quite understand what Spark was saying but he held his boyfriend anyway and kissed the top of his head. He spoke softly, “We’ll go talk to Blanche and Candela and see if it’s just your bird in the morning, okay? C’mere, lay on me, baby.”

Go laid down, away from the sticky puddle of cum and Spark followed, laying his head on Go’s chest. He was still shaking and tears were coming out of his eyes. Whatever Zapdos had done to his bonded hadn’t been good. Go sighed and stroked blond hair until the shaking and the tears stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit the kudos button or leave a comment if you enjoyed this!
> 
> (I need to know if everyone else likes to see Spark suffering as much as I do for fic-writing reasons.)


End file.
